Opposites attract (Ciel X Alois)
by Brightness And Darkness
Summary: "Ah Y-yes F-faster please" Ciel moaned outloud. "So needy huh " Alois smirked pushing in and out faster. Read to find out what happen next ;3


The window let in a light breeze that circled the room in a some what dim room. There layed Alois in bed thinking about Ciel. He laughed to himself at the dirty thoughts running through his head. He then frowned, sitting up in bed.

"This shall not be no longer apart of my imagination. I shall have the body of Earl Ciel Phantomhive!" He shouted out aloud. He giggles to himself making a plan inside his head. He walked out of his room trying to find his butler. Claude. He then found Claude in the main part of the manor. "Claude! I have a order for you!" Alois said in excitement.

"Now what would that be, my highness?" Claude asked with his emotionless face he always wore.

"I want Ciel Phantomhive in my bed!" Alois said with a bright smile. Claude's face showed nothing but he inside was surprised inside. "Ahem! Tie him down to my bed...N-naked" Alois stuttered his face now rose red. Claude didn't question anything.

"Right away, my highness" Claude bowed and ran out the door.

~~Meanwhile at the Phantomhive Estate~~

Claude then arrived at the front of the manor with a cat in had. He walked up to the front entrance where he was greeted by Sebastian M.

"What is your doing here Claude Faustus?" Sebastian questioned him. Claude rolled his eyes giving the cat he had in his hand. Sebastian's eyes sparkled seeing the beautiful cat. While Sebastian was distracted by the marvelous cat Claude walked by him entering the manor. He then started to look for the study of the Earl.

Ciel sat in the middle of his study, looking at some picture witnesses of the crime that the queen assigned him. "Damn butler better be back with my tea.." Ciel muttered. The door of his study creaked open. He didn't look up from his work. "Finally Sebastian your finished with me tea.." Ciel then looked up to see Claude. His eyes widened as Claude grabbed him. "Bloody Hell! Place me down!" Ciel yelled.

"This is an Order from my highness, I shall not disobey his orders..." Claude said in the same boring old tone.

'What does that brat what from me now?!' Ciel thought to himself, growling. Claude took ciel out of the manor where Sebastian was distracted with 'Mr. Mittens'.

Ciel shook his head at the sight of his butler.

~~Time Skip to the front of the Trancy Estate~~

Claude then took a pill out of his pocket, putting it into his mouth. He then put Ciel face to face with him. Ciel with the same old poker face. Claude then leaned in for a rough kiss. Ciel's Eyes widened. Claude pushed the pill into Ciel's mouth making sure he swallowed it, He pulled away licking his lips. Ciel sudden sat there speechless soon getting sleepy. He closed his eyes soon falling asleep on Claude's shoulder. Claude walked into the Trancy Manor, emotionless. Claude walked up stairs to his highness's room. Then Claude placed Ciel on the bed where he started to strip Ciel while he was unconscious. Claude got a bit eager then leaning in licking his neck.

"What a soul...to bad I'm going to save you for my highness.." He said softly, sighing. He grabbed a piece of rope tieing Ciel wrist and ankles to the edges of the bed. Claude then walked out of his highness's room, as he did his highness called for him.

"Clauude~! Did you get Phantomhive?" Alois ran up to Claude jumping up and down. Claude nodded looking at Alois. Alois let out a little squeal.

~~Ugh once again a time skip sorry :{ ~~

Alois crawled onto Ciel, him still being unconscious. A smile curled onto his lips, staring down at him. Ciel turned his head looking at Alois. His eyes widened see him. He struggled to move.

"A-Alois what are you doi-Ah~!" Ciel mouth opened letting out a soft moan. Alois had grabbed Ciel's soon to be an erection.

"Aww What's wrong Phantomhive can't move?" Alois smiled. Ciel gritted his teeth. "You're mine for the day~" Alois eyes squinted, with an evil smirk.

"I swear Alois you're not going to get away with this!"

"Of course I will! Hehe~ Now stay still" Alois bent down beginning to suck and kiss Ciel's neck. Ciel moved uncomfortably trying to hold in his moans and groans. Alois backed away with a face look on his face, he wasn't really getting the reaction he then grabbed Ciel's erection which made Ciel gasp.

"D-Damnit Alois! I-" Ciel managed to say, softly. Alois leaned in again and started to suck on ciel's neck trying to find his sweet spot. "Mmm~ Ahh~!" Alois new he had found his sweet spot and began roughly sucking and biting on it. "Ah A-Alois~! Mmm~"Alois smirked against Ciel's skin, then moving down to his erection starting from the base of it. Ciel gasped sharply, biting his lip. Alois giggled taking his erection whole, gagging slightly. Ciel threw his head back becoming a moaning mess. He began trying to thrust. Alois back away for a bit looking up at Ciel, licking his lips.

"Louder Ciel~!" Alois bit his lip, going back to sucking Ciel.

"Ah~! Alois Mmm~"

Alois the positioned himself for Ciel's Mouth. Ciel then gladly took Alois whole forgetting he was ever mad at Alois for kidnapping him. Alois moaned loudly, thrusting in. Ciel gagged but didn't care. Alois then backed up away from Ciel.

"Now now, don't want us to cum yet now do we~" Alois cooed.

Once again Alois positioned himself at Ciel's entrance. He looked up at Ciel, as he nodded. Alois smirked putting himself inside of Ciel.

"A-ah~! Alois I-it hurts~"

"Aww come on Ciel I thought you were the tough one"

Alois smirk pushing in and out slowly. Ciel inhaled sharply, starting to breathe heavily.

"Ah~ Y-yes~ F-faster please" Ciel moaned out loud.

"So needy huh~" Alois smirked pushing in and out as fast as he could.

"Ah~! Mmm~ A-Alois~ Ahh~!" Ciel threw his head back in pleasure, moaning louder. Alois bit his lips, humming softly.

"Heh~ Now Ciel cum for me~" Alois pushed in and out as fast as he could.

"Ahhh~! A-Alo-Alois!" Ciel managed to say before cumming onto Alois's chest. Alois smiled taking himself out walking out of the room.

"I hoped you liked it~ Phantomhive~" Alois cooed before closing the door walking out.

Leaving Ciel breathless


End file.
